


Down the Same Road

by revengecastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengecastiel/pseuds/revengecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is on the road, he just can't stay in his home, not with the memories that linger there. He reaches a rundown motel, and plans on staying there for the night. But, what he finds in that room is mysterious, and ehy did the last person in there leave so fast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Same Road

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic ever and it's not done yet ha, but thank you for reading it

1

wanderlust

“One room please.”   
\- - -

Castiel has nowhere to be, and anywhere to go, he just has to get out. He can’t sit around anymore, he can’t stay in this house that holds all of these memories. 

“I need to travel around, I’ll take a road trip,” he scribbles into his journal, “I just need to get my mind in a better place, I just need new surroundings.”

Cas grabs the bare essentials, his favorite blue tie, a few white button-ups, some black slacks, his journal, and throws on his old, dirty, beloved trenchcoat. He also grabs his blade, given to him from his father, whom he has never met, and all the cash he had. 

“I’ll be fine, I just gotta get out,” he reassures himself.

Castiel gets into his cream 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V, a car so ancient that it feels if it’ll fall apart if he goes over 50 mph. He puts on his favorite playlist [1], and hits the road. After about an hour and a half of driving, the stars, the moon, and his headlights are the only things lighting his way. A wave of fatigue washes over him, and he pulls up to the nearest motel. A black ‘67 Impala rushes out of the parking lot as he pulls in. The motel looked a little run down, but he was too tired to care. 

In the parking lot, Cas takes out his journal. He writes, “the stars and the moon out-shone the headlights as i drove down the highway. my favorite songs filling the silent night. sleep washes over me, stronger than my will, and i give in. went to the nearest motel, i’ll stay just for the night. i always wonder who has been here before, down this road, in this motel, why were they here? what is their story? i need to stop sitting here in my car, scribbling in this old journal.” 

He closes the worn, leather journal and puts it in the inside pocket of his trenchcoat, grabs his bag, and makes his way to the entrance of the motel. The motel appears like the decor hasn’t been redone since the 70’s. A young woman sits at the check-in desk. He approaches the woman and says politely, yet awkwardly, 

“One room please.”

\- - -

The woman at the desk hands Castiel a key, “Room 401, she said it was on the left,” he mumbles to himself. He yawns, exhausted from his journey so far. He unlocks the door to the room, and suddenly he is wide awake. 

 

2

discovery & curiosity

“and rushing past him again, is the Impala.”  
\- - -

Plastered on the walls are strange illustrations, photos of people, articles, and a map with pinpoints. On the windowsills are salt lines and some weird, satanic looking symbol on the ground as you walk through the door. Grease-soaked fast food bags litter the kitchen, and the fridge is filled with beer, which Cas is grateful for after this discovery. He opens one hesitantly, but then takes a gulp. He investigates the room. Cas jotted down his observations in his trusty journal. 

“lore and drawings of strange creatures decorate the walls, stories of demons and their history are scattered about. whoever had this room last was either a satan worshipper or absolutely insane. or maybe there are things out there, creatures that lurk in the night, or that walk among us. now i’m starting to sound crazy. men’s flannels and jeans scattered on the floor and a razor and a toothbrush in the bathroom. whoever was in here must’ve needed to get out fast, maybe it was him in the impala rushing out when i arrived? i need to stop making theories and sleep.”

He notices some older photos on the mirror, one showing a young boy with a woman, probably his mother, and one of two boys and a man, most likely their father. The man here last must’ve left fast, because why would he leave these photos behind? Cas walks over to the one clear bed, puts in his earbuds, and falls into a much needed sleep. The next morning, he is taken over by his curiosity of the he observes the map on the wall and follows the path of red sharpie. The mystery of the man who left these things behind was so intriguing to Castiel that he decided to follow his path. Once again, Cas packed his belongings, the photos, and some of the things left behind. He checked out and once again, he hit the road. 

3

sensing a pattern

“And the room looks like the one before.”  
\- - -

On the road again, Cas puts on his favorite playlist and enjoyed the freedom of not really having anywhere to go. He followed the map he took from the motel room wall and had underlying hope he will run into the strange man. He gazed upon the open road and just drove on. He pulled up to the motel and, slightly disappointed, didn’t see the impala, which he is convinced belongs to the mysterious man.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Castiel's playlist https://play.spotify.com/user/badlandscastiel/playlist/2ESsDwVJa6UJpoe5z9S94F


End file.
